


First Match's Fear

by maeganechan



Series: SemiShira week [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tendou just arrived shortly, also BEWARE OOC SHIRABU, prompt: fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeganechan/pseuds/maeganechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou was mentioning Pikachu to Semi until they heard the slamming of balls inside the gym. </p>
<p>"Someone is still practicing?"</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Tendou shrugs, then smiles wide. “I have the highest guess on who it will be, though.”</p>
<p>Semi internally sighs in his mind when the only person he thought was the first year brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Match's Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Beware, OOC shirabu kenjirou. Also, this was the time when Shirabu was a first year and Semi was a second year.

“EITAAAA!”

“What now..”

“ PIKACHU—”

“Shh,” Semi puts an arm in front Tendou, both stopping at the corner of their gym, hearing the slamming of the volleyball. “Someone is still practicing?”

“Maybe,” Tendou shrugs, then smiles wide. “I have the highest guess on who it will be, though.”

“Ugh,” Semi groans, now realizing who’s in the gym. “That brat, I thought he went home?”

Again, Tendou shrugs, a grin on his face. “You can’t blame the kid. Tomorrow is his first match, especially as a first year.”

Semi frowns. Tomorrow is Shirabu’s first match as Shiratorizawa’s setter. Sure, Shirabu has been in practice matches, but not in an actual match where if you lose, you won’t progress further to the nationals.

Semi understands how Shirabu feels. So as a senpai and a fellow setter, he’ll talk to Shirabu.

“Satori, you can go on,” Semi tells him with a pat on his shoulder. “I’ll handle him.”

Tendou sniffs, wiping a fake tear away. “Eita cares for his dear kohai…I’m so touched!”

Semi rolls his eyes, but motions him away. Semi leaves him and goes to the gym.

Once Semi opened the door to the gym, he spotted a volleyball rolling towards him and stopping in front his feet. He walks to where Shirabu is, walking at the side when Shirabu kept serving balls.

“Shirabu, don’t overwork yourself,” Semi says beside him. The first year ignores him. Semi continues. “Overworking is not the answer.”

Shirabu stops to pant and glances at him. “You would do this if you were me, Semi-san.”   

Semi’s eyes twitched. “I _did_ do that back in my first year and ended up being benched because I was sleep deprived.”

Shirabu straightens his back, wiping his sweat off using his shirt. “Tomorrow is my first match…I can’t risk slacking off.”

Semi snorted, ruffling Shirabu’s hair and surprising the latter because of it. “You are being ridiculous.”

The young one glares at him, but doesn’t speak.

“You are that scared?” Semi questioned, honestly taken back.

Shirabu took deep breaths before looking at Semi in the eyes. “Any first year would be at least nervous for their first match in the strongest high school.”

Semi laughs. “You don’t have to be scared, brat. Remember your goal? To win with the strongest school, right?”

Shirabu just stared up at him, feeling the weight off of his shoulders when Semi said that. True, that was Shirabu’s goal. 

“You’ll do well,” Semi slaps him hard on the back, causing Shirabu to stumble a bit. “You are confident but collected. Just stay cool and reserved.”

Now the weight is gone and he can now breathe freely again. Shirabu nods to Semi. “Thank you, Semi-san.”

Semi rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Now go home. We wouldn’t want a tired setter tomorrow, now would we?”

Shirabu pursed his lips, still looking at Semi.  

The older one flicks him on the forehead, causing Shirabu to cover his forehead. The flick wasn’t strong, but Semi’s nail hit his forehead, stinging it a little. “What the hell is that for?”

“Don’t give me that look,” Semi sneers. “Now go home and rest. You’ll do great. Just remember what I said.”

“Stay cool and reserved,” Shirabu mumbles, looking down to his feet, his lips twitching the slightest bit.

Somehow, all his fears about tomorrow vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Hurray for OOCness


End file.
